Melvin City
Melvin City is a city in Liftland. It was founded on 13 March 1699 and is the oldest and the capital city of Liftland. The city covers American, British, Chinese, Korean, Japanese and European cultures. The city is famous for Elena of Avalor, which the series itself is more popular than in America since it was created in 1949. The Disneyland Melvin City is located at Kinyarden suburb. Buildings * Tennerland Complex - 2003 * Skydream Tower - 1998 * Melvin Condominiums - 2008 * Transnational Office Plaza - 1997 * World Management Centre - 2016 * Melvin Market - 1699 * Teiwuho Flats - 1931 * Melvin City Duodecimal Tower - 1988 * Isabel Castillo Flores Bus Terminal - 1985 * Sumo Mall Isabel C. Flores - 1985 * Westin Hotel Melvin City - 2006 * Mariott Hotel Melvin City - 1987 * Sheraton Hotel Melvin City - 1989 Public transportation in the city Current Buses More information'': Bus fleet of Melvin City'' Until 1997, Isabel Buslink (formerly known as Isabel Castillo Flores & Co.) was the only bus operator in Melvin City. In 1997, Stagecoach Bus began operations in Melvin City. There are three bus operators in Melvin City: Isabel Buslink, Stagecoach Bus Melvin City and Melvin Transit Buses. In Melvin City, Volgren-bodied buses are more common. Melvin Transit Buses' current contracts are Volvo, Scania and Volgren. Stagecoach Bus Melvin City is the one of Stagecoach's Liftland bus divisions. Bus fleet Isabel Buslink has about 67,839,293 buses in the fleet, while Stagecoach Melvin City has 45,028 buses in the fleet and Melvin Transit Buses 41,884. BRT The Melvin City Busway is operated by Isabel Castillo Flores & Co. (now Isabel Buslink) and has many routes, buses can exit and enter the BRT line. There are two other BRT lines where buses can exit and enter the BRT line: North Busway and East Busway. Light Rail There are six light rail lines in Melvin City (lines 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906). 901, 902, 906 follow the same route as lines 07, 72 and 75 of the former Melvin City's tram system, respectively. Former Trams Trams in Melvin City began in 1897, and all trams are electrified in 1900. Route numbers were introduced to tram lines in 1949. The tram system was closed in 1970s and was replaced by buses. In the 2000s, trams returned to Melvin City as light rail. The tram lines prior to the closure (mid-1970s): * 06 - Ashleigh Heights–Hormel Hills * 07 - Bunga Hills–Ashleigh Heights (now part of light rail line 901) * 50 - Loop Line * 55 - Loop Line * 60 - Doomben–Ipswich * 71 - Cleveland–Bunga Hills * 72 - Belmont–Melvin City Central (now part of light rail line 902) * 73 - Larapinta Bus Depot–Vampirina Plains * 74 - Queen Street–Melbourne Road * 75 - Melvin City Highway–Sandgate (now part of light rail line 906) * 76 - Vampirina Plains–New Dutton * 77 - Vampirina Plains–Sofia the First Road * 78 - Dutton Park–Carleton * 79 - Gravatt Tram Terminal–New Hills * 80 - Gravatt Tram Terminal–Nudgee * 84 - Melvin City Central–Diginto * 99 - Gankerley–Bunga Hills Tourism Melvin City is a major touristic destination as it is the oldest city in Liftland. There are a lot of hotels and casinos, the Disneyland Melvin City. Most favourite cartoon/game characters The top 5 favourite characters in Melvin City are: Princess Isabel, izzy the Pirate, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse and Doc McStuffins. The list shows the order from most to least favourite cartoon/game characters in Melvin City. # Princess Isabel Castillo Flores # Izzy the Pirate # Bugs Bunny # Mickey Mouse # Doc McStuffins # Vampirina Hauntley # Rainbow Dash # Juliet Gnome # Plum Puddin' # Daffy Duck # Stella the Witch # Dopey Dwarf # Link # Mario # Sonic # Sylvester the Cat # Granny # Mateo de Alva # Asterix # Brainy Smurf # Porky Pig # Gnomeo Gnome # Elaine Marley # Smurfette # James Norrington # Pepe Le Pew # Princess Elena # Donald Duck # Minnie Mouse # Lola Bunny # Popeye # Olive Oyl # Grumpy Dwarf # Pinkie Pie # Chancellor Esteban # Benny Gnome # Clumsy Smurf # Doc Dwarf # Tweety # Lambie # Stuffy # Bunga # Janja # Kion # Simba # Kiara # Lightning McQueen # Tomoka Minato # Sanae Dekomori # Pokemon